convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie
Ellie is one of the protagonists of the hit video game [[wikipedia:The_Last_of_Us|''The Last of Us]]. She made her debut in ''The Ties That Bind. Canon Ellie is a major character from the popular video game The Last of Us. She comes from a world ravaged and devastated by a fungus that reduces humans to its primal instincts and causes them to savagely attack, eat, and infect others around them, not unlike the Crossed. Pre-Convergence It's not exactly clear on what Ellie's whereabouts were before the events of The Ties That Bind, though we can assume that she was in the middle of the events of The Last of Us before being separated by the game's other protagonist, Joel. Plot Involvement The Ties That Bind Ellie was a fairly prominent figure in the Murder Game, secretly acting as one of the few Traitors. In the midst of it, however, she developed a genuine bond with Katniss Everdeen, and some might say that was the cause of her downfall. Or so one would think. Welcome to Silent Hill She was thought to have been killed during the climax of The Ties That Bind, but narrowly managed to escape death. Later, during the events of Welcome to Silent Hill, she and her partner, Joel, would venture their way and she would reunite with the rest of the survivors who also appeared in The Ties That Bind, though with a less than warm reception due to her previous status as a Traitor. When she returned for Welcome to Silent Hill, she was an ordinary survivor now, but the others who appeared in The Ties That Bind did not trust Ellie, and for good reason. Still, Ellie tried to make amends, attempting to befriend Elsa with little success. In the event's third chapter, Ellie's friend, Joel, ended up infected with the Crossed virus and Ellie was forced to put him down. Fusion After twenty years of being stuck in the dead version of her world after the aftermath of Welcome to Silent Hill, despite not biologically aging at all, an anomaly occurs within the world that brings Ellie into the latest Murder Game, much to her surprise. She had a fair amount of involvement with the active event, limiting her interactions mostly to those of Arya Stark, whom she would develop a romantic interest in, The Stalk, whom she would develop a close friendship with, and others. She and her group of allies would bump into Arch Demon Akibahara, who was attempting to invade the event in his human form. He would attempt to use his influence to convince her that she could never be anything more than a Traitor, but managed to resist with the encouragement of her allies. Legend of Zelda Extravaganza It is unknown what Ellie's whereabouts were before the events of the Murder Game, how she got there, or how she seems to be alive and well after the events of ''Fusion'' and ''The Ultimate Game'', though it can be speculated that she recovered because of the death of Arch Demon Akibahara, similar to how Kyoko Kirigiri had awakened in Columbia afterwards as well, or perhaps a delayed reaction from Naoki Kashima's healing magic in response to Cole MacGrath stopping her heart. She had relatively minimal involvement within the event, but notably interacted with the likes of Bernkastel and Lambdadelta, the latter of which taunting Ellie by bringing back up memories of the events of The Ties That Bind and Arya. Bad End Second Chapter - Ellie After traveling the multiverse aimlessly for an undetermined amount of time after the events of Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, Ellie finally returns to her home world, left barren and completely lifeless after having been gone for over twenty years. After traversing through it aimlessly, reflecting on her sinful past, she is stalked by VECTOR, a member of Umbrella's wolfpack, and is quickly assassinated by her as a part of The Hunt, being a Progenitor who was killed in pursuit of releasing more of Ilona's despair energy. Epilogue(s) The Ties That Bind In the climax of The Ties That Bind, Ellie was nearly fatally wounded up shortly after it was discovered she was a Traitor. In her supposedly dying moments, she was given a farewell kiss by Katniss Everdeen before everything went black for the young girl. Unbeknownst to everyone, Ellie had actually survived the ordeal and would live on to return to her homeworld. Welcome to Silent Hill Though she was never given a proper epilogue, it is assumed Ellie and Joel suffered the same fate as the rest of the survivors, being sent back to a desolate, empty, and completely dead version of their world, where they meet their end. Fusion When Cole MacGrath revealed himself to be one of the undiscovered Traitors, he would use his power to instantly stop Ellie's heart, presumably killing her. As a result, Arya was brought to despair, lamenting how everything she had ever cared for had always been forsaken. Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Ellie never received a proper epilogue, and thus, it is unknown for sure what becomes of her, though it can be assumed that she safely returned to her own world. Character Relationships * Joel - Another protagonist of [[wikipedia:The_Last_of_Us|'The Last of Us']] who would appear with her in Welcome to Silent Hill. Though they initially had a rocky start, the two of them became very close to each other, almost like father and daughter. * Katniss Everdeen - The protagonist of the novel and film series [[wikipedia:The_Hunger_Games|'The Hunger Games']], who debuted in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_I:_The_Ties_That_Bind The Ties That Bind]. The two of them developed a close relationship with each other, despite Ellie's status as a Traitor. In the final moments of The Ties That Bind, Katniss shared a kiss with the supposedly dying Ellie. * Elsa - A protagonist of the film [[wikipedia:Frozen_(2013_film)|'Frozen']] who also made her debut in The Ties That Bind. They had a decent friendship going on in The Ties That Bind, though it was shattered once Ellie was revealed to be a Traitor. Ellie attempted to make up for it in Welcome to Silent Hill, though to little avail. * Arya Stark - A major character in A Song of Ice and Fire who would debut in Monokuma Rising. The two of them would develop a close, romantic bond during their time together in Fusion, but it would be abruptly stopped when Ellie would suddenly be killed. Trivia * Ellie was originally set to die for real in the climax of The Ties That Bind, but it was retconned so that she could appear again in Welcome to Silent Hill. * Though she biologically remained the same age of 14 years old in ''Fusion'' due to the effects of Silent Hill, 20 years had passed for her, making her chronologically 34. By the time ''Legend of Zelda Extravaganza'' happened, seven years had passed for her, and with her free of Silent Hill's influence, she biologically aged up to 21, and by extension, chronologically 41. * She is mentioned a few times in ''The Ultimate Game'', her "death" said by Chris Redfield to be the breaking point of Arya Stark that had caused her to defect to Akibahara. She very briefly appears in a cameo role relatively late in the event when the Survivors assault Arya's realm, her form being akin to that of a lifeless doll. * A relatively popular character of the series, moreso during the earlier events, Ellie had been nominated for Kindest Traitor Overall, as well as Best Character for The Ties That Bind, while also winning the award for Best Traitor of the event as well. Her death alongside Katniss Everdeen was also nominated for Best Death, and while it did not win that award, it was nominated for and won the award for Saddest Death of the same event. In the second Award Show, she was nominated for Most Physically Tortured Character, and won Most Mentally Tortured Character, as well as being nominated for Best Female Character of Fusion. Her death at the hands of Cole MacGrath won the award for Saddest Death of the event, and her romance with Arya Stark was nominated for Best Romance of the event. Category: Characters Category: The Ties That Bind Category: Welcome to Silent Hill Category:Fusion Category:Traitors Category:Survivors Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Category:Bad End